Oh Damn, She is My Sister
by bantalguling
Summary: jika kau punya saudara perempuan baru ketika kau sudah duduk di bangku SMA, jika umurnya hampir sama denganmu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? "Jadi aku boleh bermanja-manja padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada si gadis dengan tatapan wajah berbinar. ChanbaekKris. GS.


**OH Damn, She is My Sister**

**Cast : Bakehyun, Chanyeol, Kris**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rating : M, threesome**

**NB: ini sedikit terinspirasi dari beberapa komik yang pernah aku baca**

Apa mereka akan menyukaiku?

Apa mereka tak akan malu mempunyai adik sepertiku?

Apa mereka bisa menerimaku?

Rumah megah yang hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang namja itu terasa begitu tegang, yang paling tua diantara mereka berusaha tenang dengan menghela nafas berkali-kali, terlihat sekali bahwa ia berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu tanpa harus menyinggung salah satu perasaan diantara mereka berdua.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?" anak tertua yang bernama Kris Wu nampaknya sudah tak tahan melihat kediamaan Appa-nya yang sedari tadi hanya menghela nafas tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Dia...diaadalahSaudarakalian...hah...hah..." Oke...Kris memang dari dulu sangat sadar jika Appa-nya sangat konyol tak kalah konyol dengan adiknya yang bernama Wu Chanyeol yang sedang asyik bermain game di sebelahnya menggunakan Handphone. Perkataan Tuan Wu yang begitu cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas nyatanya tak mampu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari game yang sedang ia mainkan, hanya Kris yang bisa mencerna semua ini dengan normal, karna ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang paling benar dan normal diantara keluarganya yang kecil.

"Jadi dia saudara-ku? Untung saja...kupikir dia calon istrimu" Chanyeol memang terbiasa berkata kurang sopan baik terhadap Kris maupun terhadap Appa-nya, seperti saat ini. Kris, Tuan Wu, dan gadis yang sedari tadi diam saja mulai memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Tuan Wu berpikir, bagaimana mungkin ia akan menikah dengan gadis remaja seperti dia ketika ia sendiri memiliki dua putra yang seumuran. Kris Wu berpikir, dasar adik bodoh, selalu tak tahu situasi. Dan gadis kecil itu berfikir, huwaaaa...bagaimana mungkin aku dikira calon eomma-nya, apa salahku tuhan?

"Ke-kenapa kalian memandangiku begitu?" sadar dirinya yang bodoh sedang diperhatikan, Chanyeol mematikan Game yang sedari tadi dimainkan, duduk dengan tenang lalu sedikit berdehem sebelum berkata "Silakan lanjutkan percakapan yang sempat tertunda tadi" Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ia sungguh lelah menghadapi kelakuan bodoh adik dan Appa-nya ini, semoga adik barunya tak berkelakuan seperti mereka.

"Jadi dia anak dari wanita yang mana?" kini giliran Chanyeol, Tuan Wu dan si gadis yang menatap Kris tak percaya, bagaimana bisa? Terkadang otak rasional Kris yang keterlaluan itu sering memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin, mencernanya sehingga menjadi sebuah kabar yang bisa mengagetkan semua orang.

"Huwaa...kenapa sepertinya dia tak suka denganku?" rintih si gadis dalam hati dalam menghadapi sikap Kris yang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tak suka dengannya.

"Jangan keterlaluan Kris, kau pikir Appa akan setega itu selingkuh di belakang mendiang eomma-mu" tak lupa memasang tampang memelas, Tuan Wu mengatakannya pada sang anak tertua, berharap setelah ini tak akan ada lagi tatapan mengintimidasi "Dia kuangkat sebagai anak karena sepertinya kalian membutuhkan seorang wanita yang bisa mengontrol keadaan kalian setiap hari, kalian saja tak pernah menurut pada Appa, jadi Appa bepikir kalau kalian lebih senang jika wanita yang memanjakan dua putra Appa yang tampan-tampan ini"

"Jadi aku boleh bermanja-manja padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada si gadis dengan tatapan wajah berbinar, si gadis sendiri sulit untuk menganggukkan kepala berpikir jika kata 'Manja' disini untuk Maksud yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi kalian juga harus memanjakannya" ucapan Tuan Wu membuat mata Chanyeol langsung bertambah lebar dari sebelumnya, Kris dan si Gadis bahakan sampai ngeri melihatnya.

"Baiklah...baiklah...kita hentikan semua ini sampai disini!" Kris berusaha sok bijak di tengah-tengah perdebatan konyol keluarganya "Hari sudah malam sebaiknya dia beristirahat"

"Apa malam ini aku boleh tidur denganmu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol sontak membuat Kris yang tadinya sudah berjalan menuju kamar sontak berbalik. Si gadi yang sudah mengangkat kopernya sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan manja Chanyeol yang sedang bergelayut manja pada lengan kirinya, berbeda sekali dengan Kris.

"A-aku-"

"Kau boleh tidur denganku" sahut Kris tiba-tiba

"Aku tak mau tidur denganmu, bosan. Aku butuh suasana baru" Kris langsung mendelik dan seketika itu juga ia menyeret Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ya...Kris...lepaskan aku...ya...ya...Noona...Noona..aku akan menemanimu malam ini" dan berakhirlah perdebatan di malam yang tenang itu.

...

Baekhyun POV

Ha...ini keluarga yang aneh. Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri tapi mereka sudah menyuruhku masuk kamar dan tidur, payah. Lalu apa-apaan orang yang bernama Kris tadi, sok paling benar dalam keluarga ini, ditambah adiknya yang sedikit miring itu...arghh...tapi rasa-rasanya aku harus berterimakasih pada tuhan, seaneh apapun keluarga baruku aku harus bersyurkur karena sudah diberi kesempatan memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Kalau saja Tuan Wu tak menemukanku bekerja di café langganannya, aku tak akan mungkin bisa hidup dan tinggal di rumah semewah ini. Awalnya kupikir Ajushi tua itu hanya bercanda, aku bahkan sudah berfikir bahwa menangkatku sebagai seorang anak adalah sebuah kamuflase belaka, ia akan membawaku pulang, memperkosaku dan menjadikannya budak sex. Melayaninya setiap hari tanpa diberi makanan yang layak...arghh...pikiranku sungguh bodoh, nyatanya Tuan Wu membawaku pulang ke rumahnya tapi sebelum itu ia menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia mau mengangkatku sebagai seorang anak.

Fiuh...rasanya cukup lega ketika mengetahui bahwa dalam keluarganya dibutuhkan sentuhan perempuan, bukan sentuhan yang menjurus seperti membelai atau bagaimana, tapi ini lebih mengarah pada kasih sayang seorang perempuan dalam sebuah rumah tangga. Tuan Wu mengatakan bahwa dalam keluarganya hanya ada 3 orang laki-laki, yang pertama adalah Tuan Wu sendiri sebagai seorang Ayah, lalu anak tertua yang bernama Kris, dan anak terakhir bernama Chanyeol. Istri tuan Wu sudah meninggal semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu karena sakit, maka terkadang Kris sering mengambil alih tugas mengurus semua hal, termasuk suka menceramhi Appa-nya sendiri, itu yang dikatakannya padaku.

Anak tertuanya duduk di kelas 3 Gyonggi Suwon International High School..ughh..sekolah impianku. Tuan Wu bilang anaknya yang satu ini cukup terkenal karena ketampanannya. Ia sih dia memang tampan, tapi sepertinya ia tak menyukaiku sama sekali, sial sekali nasibmu Byun Baekhyun.

Lalu anak keduanya yang bernama Wu Chanyeol, ternyata dia tak kalah tinggi dengan Hyung-nya yang bernama Kris, sama-sama tampan tapi dia terlihat sedikit konyol atau bahkan banyak. Ia berada di kelas satu dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Kris. Kupikir dia paling banyak menyerap Gen tuan Wu, terlihat dari tingkah keduanya yang tak jauh berbeda.

Dan ini aku, Aku Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang berubah menjadi Wu Baekhyun, gadis cantik, manis polos dan Ughh...maaf jika aku sangat narsis, dan sangat beruntung karena sekarang telah memiliki keluarga yang ternyata cukup kaya dengan dua Hyung tampan. Aku sebenarnya sudah kelas 2 SMA, tapi karena harus mengikuti keluarga baruku mungkin aku akan pindah dari sekolahku yang cukup jelek, jelek karena banyak gangster yang suka membully teman sendiri, Oh...selamat tinggal sekolah terkutuk-ku yang lama, semoga aku bisa bersekolah di Gyinggi Suwon International High School.

Baekhyun POV end

...

Di pagi yang masih cukup gelap itu Baekhyun sudah bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan, kebiasaannya ketika masih tinggal sendiri tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Baekhyun terlihat merutuki dirinya karena merasa seperti seorang pembantu, padahal dia sendiri yang bangun dan membuatkan sarapan untuk penghuni rumah. Tak butuh lama untuk menyiapkan sebuah sandwich sederhana di pagi hari, tepat pukul 05.30 gadis cantik itu selesai dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Dan dipagi yang sama juga, anak termuda di keluarga Wu Nampak sudah bangun, sungguh tidak biasa memang, mungkin otaknya sedang berjalan sesuai dengan rotasinya kerena setelah bangun ia langsung bergeas untuk mandi. Mungkin Chanyeol memang sangat jorok karena mandi hanya dalam waktu 5 menit tidak seperti Kris yang paling cepat mandi membutuhkan waktu 20 menit, meskipun mandi dalam waktu secepat itu Chanyeol merasa dirinya tetap tampan tak kalah dengan Hyung-nya.

Karena tidak biasa bangun pagi, akhirnya Chanyeol merasa sedikit bosan setelah selesai memakai seragam dan merapikan buku-bukunya, tapi tak sampai satu menit ia langsung teringat bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak baru yang cantik, target kejahilannya setelah bosan mengerjai Kris.

Chanyeol diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan melihat-lihat isi di dalamnya, masih tampak berantakan karena mungkin semalam Baekhyun lelah dan tak sempat membereskannya, pikir Chanyeol. Noona-nya sendiri sama sekali tak terlihat karena sedang mandi, dengan seenaknya Chanyeol mulai memeriksa barang-barang bawan Baekhyun.

CEKLEK

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan di belahan dada-nya, tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah mengamatinya dari posisi berjongkok di lantai. Mualai dari Baekhyun yang melepas handuknya, astaga...Chanyeol bisa melihat dada Baekhyun sangat bulat dan montok untuk ukuran anak SMA seusianya, belum lagi benda yang berada di bawah perut berbentuk segitiga itu, benar-benar bersih hanya saja ada sedikit rambut yang menutupi benda tersebut.

Baekhyun mulai memakai rok-nya terlebih dahulu, nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat ketika menyadari ada yang sedang menangkup dada-nya dari belakang.

"Waahh Noona, dadamu besar sekali" Chanyeol berucap mesum sambil meremasi dada Baekhyun yang telanjang.

"Ughhh" Dengan gerakan pelan, Chanyeol memijat-mijat bagian samping dada Baekhyun hingga belahan payudaranya tak terlihat lagi. Semakin berani Chanyeol menangkup bagian bawah payudara Noona-nya dan mengangkatnya seolah ia ingin mengukur seerasa besar payudara Baekhyun.

Lalu kau tahu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun? Gadis itu sedang memejamkan mata sambil mengigit-gigit bibir bawahnya, oh...ia tak kuasa merasakan remasan Chanyeol, ini baru pertama kali untuknya. Sesekali ia mendesah ketika Chanyeol terlalu bersemangat meremas dada-nya yang putih bersih.

"Noona...putingmu tegang" Baekhyun benar-benar malu mendapati dirinya begitu terangsang hanya karena di remas oleh adik barunya.

Masih dalam posisi berdiri Chanyeol membelai ujung puting Baekhyun dengan ujung telunjuknya, menekan-nekan ke dalam hingga benda keras tersebut tenggelam diantara payudaranya yang montok. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah sangat tak tahan untuk tak menghisap benda merah tersebut, tapi jika ia melakukannya sekarang maka bisa dipastikan bahwa keduanya tak akan pergi kesekolah hari ini.

Sekarang giliran puting Baekhyun yang dikerjai lebih, Chanyeol masih menangkup payudara besar itu dan dengan semangat memilin-milin ujung puting merah Baekhyun dengan sedikit kencang. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil memegang salah satu lengan Chanyeol sebagai pegangan. Terus saja Chanyeol memilinnya hingga ia tersadar karena teriakkan Kris yang menyuruhnya bangun, Chanyeol sudah bangun, bangun sejak melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Merasa teriakkan Kris tak akan berhenti jika ia tak segera turun, maka ia melepaskan tangannya dari dada Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia membalikkan tubuh gadis tersebut hingga menghadapnya, lalu ia menunduk mensejajarkan kepalanya tepat di depan salah satu dada Baekhyun yang membesar. Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya karena putingnya dihisap dengan keras oleh Chanyeol, hanya sebentar pemuda tersebut menghisapnya ia lantas pergi.

"Noona...lain kali aku ingin meminum susumu lagi" dan Baekhyun ambruk ke lantai dengan bersandar pada ranjang, ia mengecek bagian bawahnya dan ternyata benda tersebut sudah basah sejak tadi.

"Sialan...kenapa aku harus terangsang?"

Setelah kejadian beberapa menit barusan, ia segera turun untuk menemui keluarga Barunya, tak ingin di cap sebagai seorang pemalas. Baekhyun turun dan segera disambut dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kau masih memakai seragam sekolahmu yang lama?" Kris berkata santaiambil memakan Sandwich buatan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menunduk memperhatikan seragamnya, memang ada yang salah dengan seragam lamanya? "Appa, jangan bilang kau belum membelikan seragam baru untuknya?"

"Appa memang lupa Kris. Eh...sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang dan cepat belikan seragam baru untuk Baekhyun" Oh...namanya Baekhyun? Chanyeol serta Kris akan mengingat-ingat nama adiknya yang satu ini.

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol berdiri dan menyeret Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar dengan semangat, tak memperdulikan Kris yang berjalan lambat dibelakang. Dalam pikiran si mesum Chanyeol, ia bisa memilihkan ukuran baju Baekhyun yang lebih kecil dari seharusnya dan rok yang lebih pendek jauh di atas lutut...Ughhh Baekhyun-nya akan terlihat seksi sekali dengan seragam sekolah.

"Kalian harus cepat pulang! Appa sudah menelepon fotografer untuk mengambil gambar foto keluarga baru kita" Mereka bertiga berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan suara Tuan Wu yang sudah berteriak nyaring.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga Kris segera pergi di antar oleh supir menuju salah satu department store, membeli seragam terlebih dahulu. Kris dan Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa mengendarai mobil tapi keduanya belum memiliki surat Ijin mengemudi dan Tuan Wu tak mau memanjakkan anak-anaknya pergi ke sekolah dengan mobil bagus hanya untuk dipamerkan pada teman-temannya, terkadang kedua namja tampan bermarga Wu itu naik bus jika sedang tidak dalam keadaan terburu-buru.

Entah karena sudah lama hidup miskin atau apa Baekhyun begitu takjub ketika melihat berbagai seragam yang terpajang di department store, semua seragamnya berasal dari sekolah-sekolah terkenal, ugh...harganya pasti mahal sekali, bahkan untuk memgang jas sekolahnya saja ia sedikit ragu, takut akan merusaknya jika disentuh lama-lama. Kris yang tak sengaja melihat hal tersebut mulai mendesah dan memanggil seorang pramuniaga, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang menacari-cari seragam yang satu ukuran untuk seragam kakak barunya.

"Tolong carikan dia seragam yang sesuai dengan ukurannya!" ucap Kris tenang pada sang pramuniaga, sikap Kris yang mencerminkan bahwa dirinya adalah orang kaya membuat ia sedikit disegani dan dilayani dengan baik, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang nyata-nyata orang kaya tapi berprilaku seperti orang kampung.

"Silahkan nona! Anda bisa mencobanya dikamar pass" Baekhyun berjalan menuju salah satu bilik di ikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya

"Ya...ya...apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kris menarik kerah bagian belakang milik Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya, ia tahu bahwa adiknya ini pasti sedang berpikiran mesum.

"Aku hanya mau melihat Noona, kira-kira seragmnya cocok atau tidak? Hehe..." dan Kris menggandeng lengan Chanyeol erat agar bocah berpikiran mesum itu tak ikut masuk atau sekedar mengintip Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk di dalam sana.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar pass terbuka, Chanyeol yang tadinya bersandar malas-malasan dibahu Kris segera mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat gadis cantik, imut dan cantik lagi dengan seragam sekolahnya yang pas, tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil seperti keinginan Chanyeol.

"Noona...kau cantik sekali" meskipun Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol mesum, tapi kalau dipuji seperti ini ia tetap akan memerah, seperti sekarang.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Ayo kita pergi" semuanya berjalan menuju kasir untuk menunggu Kris membayar tagihan seragam "Ternyata kau cocok juga memakai seragam itu, setidaknya kau terlihat normal dan tak idiot seperti seseorang" Kris melirik Chanyeol, tapi yang dilirik tak sedikitpun menanggapi, malah asyik sendiri melihat-lihat seragam dari sekolah lain yang dipajang.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Jangan pedulikan si idiot itu" Kris menarik lengan Baekhyun agar segera meninggalkan toko, ia tak peduli jika Chanyeol benar-benar tertinggal dan tak masuk sekolah, salahkan saja adiknya yang idiot.

...

Merasa hari pertamanya disekolah sangat lancar, Baekhyun semenjak keluar dari pintu kelas terus saja tersenyum bahagia bahkan terkadang ia memberikan senyum gratis pada siswa yang tak dikenalinya, kalau seperti ini Baekhyun jadi terlihat seperti seseorang.

Point plusnya adalah, ternyata kakak dan adiknya itu sangat populer, Kris terkenal pintar dan sangat Cool, sedangkan Chanyeol juga pintar tapi ia sangat ramah, terlalu ramah sampai siswa-siswa yang tak dikenalnya sering ia ajak bicara, entah terlalu ramah atau idiot yang terpenting para siswa merasa beruntung jika Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut.

Di dalam mobil Chanyeol memberondong Baekhyun dengan segudang pertanyaan, bagaimana hari pertama di sekolah? Bagaimana teman-teman barumu? Apa mereka baik padamu? Bagaimana, kami terkenal bukan? Pertanyaan terakhir cukup membuat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol lebih idiot dari perkiraannya dan terlalu narsis tentu saja. Baekhyun hanya menjawab seperlunya saja, ia sendiri cukup pusing mendengar adiknya yang tak bisa berhenti berceloteh.

"Chanyeol diamlah! Kalau kau tak mau diam pulang sendiri sana dengan berjalan kaki"

Ziiiiiiing...

Suasana langsung hening layaknya di kuburan, Baekhyun bersyukur karena Kris akhirnya bisa membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Namun baru saja ia mengucapkan syukur, Baekhyun langsung ingin sekali menarik apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Ia yang berada di jok belakang dengan Chanyeol sedangkan Kris yang berada di jok depan, pemuda berwajah Cool itu memang tenang-tenang saja tapi lain hal dengan dirinya, ia langsung gelisah ketika Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Baekhyun, ingat! Dada bukan pundak, ciiih...mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Semakin lama Chanyeol semakin berani sampai ia mengusak-ngusakkan hidungnya yang mancung pada Dada Baekhyun yang cukup besar dan menonjol. Tangan Baekhyun berada di kepala Chanyeol, niat awalnya ingin menyingkirkan kepala besar itu tapi ia malah menekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin tenggelam diantara dada-nya, ia sendiri bingung dari mana datangnya keberanian tersebut, Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya dan mengusak rambut Chanyeol hingga berantakan.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berbuat mesum sekarang?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah cemberut, Baekhyun bernafas lega tapi juga sedikit kecewa.

"Ciiih..bilang saja kau iri" cirbir Chanyeol kesal.

Sesampainya di rumah tanpa melepaskan seragam sekolah mereka sudah ditunggu dan dipaksa Tuan Wu untuk segera mengambil foto keluarga, ia sebenarnya ada rapat penting setelah ini tapi Laki-laki berumur 60 itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk hal kecil seperti ini, setidaknya dengan begini Baekhyun akan merasa dirinya diterima dengan baik.

"Cepat-cepat!" ujar Tuan Wu terburu-bur menyuruh ketiganya mendekat pada sofa. Baekhyun duduk disebelah Tuan wu di sofa, sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol berdiri di belakang. Jepretan pertama selesai dan seseorang langsung menyela.

"Kenapa Nonna duduk di sofa? nanti orang mengira Noona adalah istri Appa" Protesan Chanyeol membuat ketiganya berfikir, seprtinya si idiot iu sedikit ada benarnya. Akhirnya mereka berganti posisi, Tuan Wu duduk di sofa single lalu Chanyeol, Baekhyun di tengah dan Kris berdiri di belakang, setidaknya pose ini terlihat lebih normal dari yang tadi.

"Kalian teruskan saja sesi foto keluarganya bertiga, Appa ada rapat penting. Bye...bye...buatlah pose yang bagus lalu tunjukkan pada Appa hasilnya!" begitu Tuan Wu pergi, sang fotografer langsung mengarahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa, sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol berdiri di belakang seperti tadi.

Foto pertama memang baik-baik saja, tapi foto selanjutnya Chanyeol terlihat sedang mendorong Kris dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan Baekhyun di sana tak tahu apa-apa dan tetap berpose manis. Foto kedua, Kris terlihat tidak terima sehingga ia menutupi wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tak lupa dengan sedikit dorongan, Baekhyun masih berpose cantik. Foto ketiga, Chanyeol menunduk dan mencium pipi Baekhyun yang sebelah kiri, Kris dan Baekhyun melotot tak percaya. Foto keempat, Kris menarik leher Chanyeol agar menjauhi Baekhyun. Foto kelima, kedua bocah tinggi itu dengan sengaja menunduk dan mencium pipi Baekhyun disebelah kiri dan kanan. Sang fotografer hanya mendesah pelan.

"Sekarang kalian bertiga duduk di sofa panjang itu!" atas perintah fotografer ketiganya berpindah tempat dan duduk di sofa yang sedikit lebih panjang. Masih dengan Bakehyun ditengah, Kris dan Chanyeol disebelah kiri dan kanan.

Chanyeol sengaja merangkul bahu Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya, Kris tak tinggal diam, ia meletakkan tangannya dibawah ketiak Baekhyun hingga gadis berwajah imut itu sedikit tersentak karena dadanya teremas oleh tangan Kris. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya merasa Kris tak sengaja, tapi selama proses pemotretan kris tak henti-hentinya meremas dada Baekhyun tanpa diekathui Chanyeol yang asyik sendiri menciumi pipi Noona-nya.

Sesi foto keluarga berakhir dengan sedikit damai, Fotografer sudah pulang semenjak setengah jam yang lalu, Kris dan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Namun ada yang tengah dipikirkan gadis yang baru saja mengganti marganya menjadi Wu itu, ia masih kepikiran tentang tangan Kris yang terus saja meremas dada-nya, apa lelaki tinggi itu juga msum seperti Chanyeol? Tapi kenapa selama ini ia terkesan membenci Bakehyun? Lalu kenapa disaat seperti tadi Kris melakukannya? Bakehyun ingin menjambaki rambutnya sendiri karena tak memahami sifat Kris yang sebenarnya.

...

Hari menjelang sore, Bakehyun berniat mandi agar nanti ia tak kedinginan. Rumah barunya memang benar-benar dahsyat, kamar mandinya saja sangat luas dengan Bath tub serta shower seperti yang ada di hotel-hotel, maklum saja selama ini Baekhyun hidup susah jadi jarang atau hampir tidak pernah menikmati fasilitas seperti ini.

Begitu air dalam Bath tub sudah terisi hampir penuh, Bakehyun mematikan keran dan masuk ke dalam setelah menanggalkan handuknya. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kenyamanan berendam air hangat di kamar mandi semewah ini, pikirnya.

CEKLEK

Kamar mandi terbuka, Baekhyun yang tadi memejamkan mata berakhir dengan melotot pada Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya saja. Baekhyun langsung panik dan sibuk menutupi dadanya yang jelas-jelas terlihat di air yang bening.

"Noona...aku mau mandi bersama" tanpa persetujuan siapapun Chanyeol melempar handuknya dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam Bath tub.

BRAAAAK

Pintu kamar Baekhyun di dobrak dengan kasar oleh seseorang, langkah kakinya tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi

"Aku juga mau ikut mandi bersama" seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi, Kris juga melakukannya dan sudah masuk ke dalam Bath Tub "Kemari Baekie!"

Kris menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di depan tubuhnya, dengan posisi Bakehyun membelakanginya. Begitu Baekhyun sudah menempela pada kris, Chanyeol juga mendekatkan dirinya pada sisi tubuh Baekhyun bagian depan, berdesak-desakkan bertiga di dalam bath tub. Dengan natural Kris melingkarkan satu tangannya diperut Baekhyun yang mulus, sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk mengusap-usap bagian tubuh adiknya yang masih bisa dijangkau.

Baekhyun bersumpah kalau punggunggnya sedang bersandar pada sebuah batang yang sangat keras, apa mungkin itu milik Kris? Tubuh bagian belakangnya benar-benar menempel dengan tubuh kris yang ternyata sangat padat dan keras. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol? Ia sedang asyik mengambil sabun cair, menggosok-gosokkan dikedua telapak tangannya lalu mendekatkan tangan tersebut hingga benar-benar menangkup dada Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

"Noona...aku akan membersihkanmu"

Dengan lembut Chanyeol meremas-remas dada Baekhyun yang sangat kenyal, lembut dan kencang, bahkan si idiot Chanyeol tak pernah bermimpi bisa memegang dada sebagus milik Baekhyun. Gerakan tangan Chanyeol membuat Bakehyun terlena, tanpa sadar ia merilekskan badannya dan bersandar pada tubuh Kris.

"Eunghhh" remasan Chanyeol serta kecupan Kris di lehernya membuat Bakehyun sedikit hilang kendali, kepalanya berputar karena keenakan "Ahhhh" desahnya sekali lagi ketika Chanyeol menarik kedua putingnya dari depan.

Ia sedikit membasahi bagian depan tubuh Bakehyun dengan air, berniat membersihkan sabun yang melekat di daerah sekitar dada Noona-nya. Setelah bersih, Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya dan

CUP

Ia mengecup ujung putting Bakehyun secara bergantian.

"Akhhhh" desahan Bakehyun kembali terdengar, tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur kini digunakan untuk menarik kepala Chanyeolo agar tenggelam dikedua dadanya yang besar. Reaksi Chanyeol? Tentu saja ia sangat senang, bahkan ia menggunakkan kedua tangannya untuk meremas bagian sampiang dada Baekhyun agar kepalanya terhimpit sempurna "Owhhhh" Chanyeol dengan jahil meremas sambil mencubiti ujung puting Bakehyun yang kemerahan serta keras karena terangsang.

Kris sendiri sedang sibuk, satu tangannya yang tak melingkari perut Bakehyun sedang menelusup diantara bagian tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia sedang syik bermain dengan vagina Baekhyun yang licin. Karena Chanyeol menghimpit Noona-nya dari depan, terkadang tangan Kris tak sengaja menyenggol junior Chanyeol yang sudah mengacung.

"AKhhhhhh" Bakehyun sedikit menjerit ketika Kris menarik klitors-nya hingga maksimal, raanya geli, nikmat dan aneh menurut Bakehyun, belum ada yang berani melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, apalagi sampai memainkan Vaginan-nya yang privat. Senang karena Bakehyun mendesah kecang, Kris semakin sibuk dengan memilin-milin benda kecil, kenyal yang berada di bibir vagina Baekhyun, tak menghiraukan si pemilik yang sedang kelonjotan karena merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara.

Chanyeol sekarang sudah sangat asyik memainkan dada Bakehyun, ia menarik ujung puting Bakehyun ke atas hingga si pemilik sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut. Putingnya ditarik tinggi-tinggi hingga melewati wajahnya. Baekhyun bisa melihat dadanya yang dipermainakn sebegitu kejam oleh Chanyeol, tak peduli jika Bakehyun merasakan sakit dujung putingnya. Berhasil mengoyak-ngoyak susu Bakehyun dengan kdua tangan besarnya, sekarang Chanyeol terlihat menyusu pada dada Bakehyun, gigi-giginya sedang bermain untuk mengigit ujung puting Bakehyun yang merah, menariknya hingga dada besarnya ikut tertarik. Kadang bibir itu menghisap puting Bakehyun terlalu kencang, seolah menginginkan air susu keluar dari sana.

"Aku ingin memasukimu" ucap Kris tiba-tiba

"Kau tak boleh memasukinya! Aku duluan yang memasukinya" Chanyeol tak terima dan protes tapi bibirnya masih sibuk mengenyoti dada Bakehyun.

"Akhh...kahlianhh tak bolehhh memasukhiku. Hanya orangh yang kuchintai sajah yang boleh...akhhh" dan jeritan terakhir karena Chanyeol menghisap serta menarik puting Baekhyun dengan keras lalu melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Lalu apa yang akan kami lakukan denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol terlihat sedikit frustasi

"Ehm...kalian boleh menyentuhku, tapi jangan pernah memasukkan benda milik kalian kelubangku" tawar Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kali.

TBC

Masih ada yang mau lanjut?

Selamat tahun baruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
